rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cakeandcats4/RSRP Interviews/Hayley Spears
Hello and good day! This is the interview with Hayley Spears, this interview focuses on things about her relationships as well as her career as a knight. This interview has fourth-wall break and otherwise was conducted for the purpose of your enjoyment, so do as it says and enjoy! The Interview A lovely afternoon as usual, the Interviewer would sit in a ornate wooden armchair before gesturing her guest, Hayley Spears, to sit opposite of her. "Greetings, and welcome, how about we start by you introducing yourself and giving us a brief description of who you are!" Hayley of course sat, adorning her formal Temple Knight uniform consisting of decorative white robes and a white beret with the Order 171 cap badge, crossing her legs as she placed her hands into her lap smiling towards the Interviewer. "Thank you for having me. I am Hayley Spears, Countess of Rimmington County and Commander within the Temple Knights." The interviewer smiled. "Now, seeing as this is indeed an interview, I'm very glad you could come today. Why don't we start with a rather easy question like what are some of your notable achievements? As well as if you have any goals in your life as of now?" Hayley thought for a moment with an idle smile before parting her thin lips to respond, "My notable achievements..? Well I suppose we could start by remembering the time I was initiated into the Temple Knight Order. I still remember that day like it was yesterday- when I recieved my white beret in ceremony. Years later I've found myself risen through the ranks to hold the rank of Commander, something else that I'm also very proud of. I was also the one responsible for the creation and formation of the auxilary Order 171. And let us not forget the time I've became Queen of Falador... As far as for what my goals are? Well, I'm old. Most of my life has been liven throughout already, and I suppose the nearest goal I'd hope to achieve is to die peacefully with my loved ones." "Please share with us about your time as the Queen of Falador, surely an honor for you? What did you achieve by being Queen and why aren't you the Queen as of now?" "Well. It surely was an honour. Honestly I've always dreamt of sitting on the Falador throne- ever since I had started working with the various governments around Gielinor as a Temple Knight. I had always planned on taking it peacefully, and not by force like many others tend to do. And I've accomplished just that. It happened after the Adalhard Deception, when his administration fooled me and nearly killed me by feeding me to the Vampyres of Morytania. *Hayley shrugged.* But he failed, and that led to his excommunication from the Church & fall of his crown. Afterwards, former White Knight and King Richard Grosvenor had recieved the crown for a little while and when he decided to abdicate with his new wife to a life of retirement, the crown was passed to me. To be frank, I did not hold the crown for a long time. Surely you know the saying, "the grass is always greener on the other side"? It was just that. Everything I thought it to be turned out to be false hope. It was miserable. Stressful. I felt that if I stayed in that position I would've either lost my true self and friends or would have just succumed to the stress and pain every monarch has to deal with daily. So I did not achieve anything, and I gave the crown back to the White Knight Order." "How very interesting, and how was Morytania? How long were you there or was it just that you associated with some people that come from there?" "Oh! I was only in Morytania for about two hours." She let out a laugh. "The problem was, one of Mister Adalhard's assistants- whom is still unidentified to this day- had shot me in the leg with a crossbow bolt bathed in Cadava Poison just after Adalhard had played his deception. His assistant had teleported my unconcious body and herself towards the outskirts of the River Salve, where she then dragged me across a narrow bridge just as I started regaining conciousness. Just as I awoken, there were two Vampyres drooling over my body. It was quite terrifying, really. But just as they were about to feast or drink my blood- whatever they do over there, I was saved by a group of two men. As for who they were, let's just say they belonged to the Myreque. Ultimately they made sure I was alright before sending me on my way back to Falador, where I had called for the excommunication of the Adalhard Administration." ' "I'm sure it was ultimately traumatic for you. Now onto another topic... would you mind sharing with us some of your relationships with people? This can include family members, friends, or whoever." Hayley nodded, going to take a sip of water before continueing. "Admittedly, I do not have many friends. As you must understand, in my line of work we cannot afford to make very much connections. We appear and dissapear from the realm, to the point of potentially exposing any missions we may currently be conducting within the Temple Knights. However, during my earlier years as a Knight I have indeed befriended Nathan Renderra- Patriarch of the Renderra family. They might not necessarily all trust me, but Nathan is still friendly towards me outside of working. My family base is not very large either- I am an only child with no real knowledge of my outside family other than my two parents living in Rellekka." She paused, thinking for a moment before continuing. "Well, I have been in two relationships. And one had resulted in a marraige." "Oh please share about them!" "The first one was a man who led the late Gielinor Inquisition. Guthixian & Demon Hunter Garran Crux... It was more of a "friends with benefits" thing if you know what I mean." *She said, letting out a chuckle as she reclined in the chair.* But honestly? Later down the road I realised I just wasn't attracted to him. In all actuality I wasn't attracted to men as much as I was attracted to women, which obviously is a bit frowned upon within the Sarothic Church but regardless I kept it to myself. So we never went further than 'seeing each other'. It was just then when I've met a woman - former Terrorist that I've apprehended on a mission who followed a certain god that takes a liking to purple. Her name was Serophec Tyo. Now, I don't know exactly what I saw in her. She wasn't a very pretty sight for eyes, no. I mean she had a hole in her cheek, but her personality... I don't know. I was just attracted to her. When she was bailed out of holding her and I visited each other a couple of times and it sort of just took off from there, until we initally got married under a Guthixian chapel. Unfortunately, she has passed away since." "Did it bother you that she had a hole in her face?" "Not at all. I know this sounds cheesy, but it's what is on the inside that counts." "Had you two ever wanted children? Or had the thought ever came to you before you with her?" "Oh I've always wanted children. Since I was a child I've imagined myself catering to kids as a loving mother. I do not think Serophec thought the same, she didn't seem the type for kids. Never the less, I never had the time to adopt a child. I was working my duties, she was busy doing whatever she was, and now here I am alone. It's alright I suppose, not everything goes your way." "Despite your age, do you think you could perhaps try and adopt a child?" She nodded once. "I could always adopt one. But I won't. I'm far too busy with the current affairs within Rimmington and my current position as Commander. I honestly do not think I'd have enough time to bond with the child. It's unfortunate. I'd love to have one but I just can't. My only hope for adoption would probably be into retirement. But I don't think I'd want to be bothered then." She let out another laugh. The interviewer smiled at this response. "And what are you current duties as Commander? What do you do with such a responsible role?" ' "My duties as Commander is to overwatch, plan, and manage the unit I've been assigned to- which is Order 171. For example, say Order 171 is deployed into war. I am the one who supervises the whole thing and delegates. If something is not getting done, then it's my responsibility to call attention to it. There are huge amounts of things that need to get done, so it's not just me saying- Get this and that done and tell me when I'm done with my gnomeball game- No. There is much to it. In a combat zone, I am also responsible for planning the next day and week's missions. Sure, I'm not setting barricades up with the Knights and fighting, but I'm still doing a job." '"I'm sure this provides a lot of pressure for you. Now as we near the end of the interview, I have a final question in regards to why you wanted to be a Knight, do you mind sharing why you had this aspiration and what you felt when you finally became one?" "Yes. My father was actually a White Knight before he became a Fremennik throught the trials, so that by his birth makes me of Asgarnian descent. And in Asgarnia, Saradominism is the primary religion. So as I grew up under my parent's supervision, my father shared stories and tales of his days in the White Knights and how they saved many people & the land, stopping those who opposed Asgarnia's interests in their tracks. I wanted to be like my father, serving my ancestrial homeland all the while serving those in need and spreading the word of Saradomin through the realm. Turns out I'm serving Saradomin now more than I ever would have thought. When I was given my beret and armor, I had many feelings rushing through my body all at once. Which made me feel like puking but, *She laughed*, I was humbled. I was esthatic. I was proud. And I was scared. Knowing that although the life is glamorous and celebrated, it is also dangerous. But, because of that, it has given me plenty of stories to share at parties. The interviewer nodded and smiled, shutting her book of notes as she rose from the chair. "I truly appreciate that you came today! You have a very interesting history and I'm glad you could share, it's very appreciated." Hayley also stood, offering a handshake. "And thank you for having me. It was an honour to share it." The interviewer took the handshake back, a nod and a smile as a thanks. "You're very welcome!" And this would signify the interview was over! And that's it! Enjoy, and nominate more characters to be nominated here. ~Alli Category:Blog posts